User blog:Monkey.D.Me/I NEED YOU !!!
I NEED YOU !!!! Yo Guys. MDM here with unusual blog but wanna do it for a good cause''(yea, I still got it).'' As the title said, I NEED YOU !!! Oh wait, before you take it the wrong way I don't "need" need you, its just a catchy title. Well I need Panda, Duchee and maybe Neo''(its complicated)'' but not the dudes. You stick-blessed beings are fine where you are. So as I was saying, I need you for a noble wikia task. Mission Article Edits. Your mission is to choose to accept it''(it doesn't sound good coming from me, does it?). Now let me start briefing and '''no food' allowed in the briefing room. This blog is mainly targeted toward new members or members who need oppertunity to make name for themselves(like Fronky, but in positive way). I have no idea where some members have came up with this "respect" aspect in the wiki but if you wanna earn it then you have to work for it. If you are aiming to gain respect of wikia members by making blog edits and making blogs with tons of comment then you are long way to achive your goal''(true story). The short cut is '''Article edits'. Article Contrubution should have been the main focus of wikia members but looks like chat and blogs have over-shadowed it''(you know its true). And I don't blame anyone for it cause its natural for us to do what we love to do(example faping).'' BUT !!! If you are really serious about Article contribution and want to help this wikia grow then I can help you with it. I know you have some complains about Article edits like .. *Its hard''(thats what she said).'' *I am just scared if I mess it up''(she said that too).'' *But other members undo mine all edits''(ok she did not say anything like that).'' *Its complicated''(I don't know about article edits but our Wikia is).'' Now to me all these reason sound like wining and I advise you to fill them in a bucket and kick them to Mars. Article edits is easy '''once you get hang of it. I the Great '''Grammar and Spelling Jew(trust me, I suck .. .. at spelling and grammar) who has make more spelling mistakes then stars in the sky had 34 Article edits like 40 days ago. Now, I have reached my goal of 1000 Article edits in this past 40 days and without dropping one swear. And not just me, there are so many other new members like Calu-cha, Kuro, Enric who have been doing great job adding the missing info on the pages. Thanks to DP '''and other '''LECTA memebrs like Rici, they have have the list of Chapter and Episode pages that still missing major things like Short Summeries and Long Summries. I have seen many of members write essay-like comments and stuff but if you want to put that in good use, then this wikia can always use some helpers in chapter and episode pages. It will be like 3 birds with 1 arrow .. .. #You will have to re-read or re-watch the eopisode that you will have to write the summary on, this will give you another reaon to watch the good'ol One Piece while you wait for the latest chapter or episode. #Your Article edits. You will add the paragraph of summaries on the page, add links to character pages using " " and also practice your grammar skills who will help you in future outside of the wikia. #Forming connection with members. Now you will be one of the editors who is contributing to the wiki and that will help you gain respect among editors and admins. SO you see .. its like sedcing 3 girls with just 1 pick up line ............... Ok the rough list of missing summuries and other info chapter and episode pages are following .. 96-200 231-318 441-527 (no, this is not Big Mom's measurements) This will at least make your work easy that you won't have to search all chapter pages to know which one is missing what. Still, please don't go random editing the chapter and episode pages. Follow the format and edit within the expacations. I know you can do''(thats what she said).'' Of course if you have any question then there are so many helpful editors like .. *'Panda' *'Rici' *'LPK' *'Levi' *'Evan' *'DP' *'Yasu' *'Angel' and many other editors who can help you and guide you to proper editing method. And for people on the list, if you are busy doing something else and would like to have your name taken out then please just message me and I apolozise for including you without your permission. So thats it. And chapter and Episode pages are not the only thing that can be edited. After every new chapter comes out .. *'History pages of the characters involved' *'Adding new info to their personality and attack pages' *'Adding locations and their geograpic info' *'Edit random pages for grammar and spelling mistakes' *'Closer of fourns that has been resolved but are still open.' *ect. ect. So thats about it. This boring as 40s song is over and MDM is out but before I go, if there is anyone who have any Q or concern please feel free to contact me on my talk-page or in chat and I would be happy to help you or guide you to the person who has answer to your Q. Consider me a friend, I mean it. 14:52, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts